


I Know My Sister Like I Know My Own Mind

by sdottkrames



Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Penny Parker has a Twin, Penny Parker is definitely me when sick lol, Peter Parker Has a Twin, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter and Penny are twins, Platonic Snuggles, Precious Peter Parker, sick Penny Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdottkrames/pseuds/sdottkrames
Summary: comfortember prompt 5: cuddlingPenny Parker is sick, and when she’s sick, she wants snuggles.
Relationships: Penny Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Penny Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997401
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	I Know My Sister Like I Know My Own Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in LOVE with Penny Parker, especially her as Peter’s twin. I always wanted a twin, so I definitely live vicariously through fanfics. Drop some Peter & Penny twin recs for me. I will love you forever if you do!

It was a bad day.

It had technically been a bad week, but Penny had been trying _so hard_ to ignore it. It was her last group of exams before finals next month, and she couldn’t afford to get sick. She had an exam in Calculus, AP US History, and AP Lit, plus a huge project due in Chemistry, and two essays.

Her teachers were trying to kill her, obviously, and the worst part? It was working. Penny woke up that morning feeling like she was dying. 

_At least I got through this week from hell. Only one day left._ She thought, and rolled out of bed, nearly crying as her feet hit the cold floor. Literally everything hurt, and she just wanted to get back in bed with her aunt to be snuggled and coddled by her until she fell asleep.

Penny was especially clingy when she was sick. Even without the spider powers, her ability to stick to anybody who was willing to cuddle could rival Peter’s. They’d definitely overwhelmed their aunt one winter after both getting sick. May hadn’t been able to leave the apartment for three days.

But, alas, the snuggling would have to wait. May had to work early that morning and would be back late, and Penny had one last test to take. Stupid AP Lit.

Penny forced her aching arms into her comfiest, warmest shirt, and headed to the kitchen to force some breakfast down her burning throat. Peter looked up from his bowl of cereal and concern immediately washed over his face.

“You’re wearing your ‘sick shirt,’” he said, and Penny looked down at the oversized, light pink shirt she was wearing. “You always wear that one when you’re not feeling good,” Peter explained. He abandoned his Lucky Charms to feel Penny’s forehead. “You’re definitely a little warm, Pen. You should stay home.”

Penny was shaking her head before he finished. “No. I’m fine. I have one last exam in AP Lit, and you know Mr. Gardner doesn’t do make ups.” Peter made a face. He did know. They both despised the man’s rigidity and often talked about it at length. “It’s Friday, anyway. I’ll take a nap after school.”

He looked at her skeptically before sighing. “Okay. But we’re coming right back home and watching a movie. No homework, no Spider-Man. Just cuddles and tv.”

“That sounds perfect.” It took all of Penny’s self control not to whimper. She wanted to ask him to snuggle with her right then, forget school. But she took a breath, forced back the tears threatening to fall (she was also very emotional when she was sick), and went to grab the instant oatmeal. 

After breakfast, the twins made their way to school. Peter chatted the whole way, obviously trying to distract his miserable sister, and silently cheered when he was able to earn a few small smiles. 

The promise of cuddles and an evening being taken care of by her brother carried Penny through the day. She nearly lost control of the dam holding her tears when Flash, who always extended his taunting to both Parkers, made some stupid comment. 

But MJ came back with a snappy response and took Penny’s hand. Penny shot her a grateful smile, so glad that her brother’s girlfriend liked her so well, and was able to make it through the day. She was even fairly confident about the test, though she honestly didn’t care all that much about what she got on it at this point. She was just happy to be done.

Finally, finally the last bell rang, and Penny had to restrain herself from cheering. She and Peter walked home, and as soon as they opened the door, Penny was in her room, changing into her comfiest pajamas. Trailing a blanket behind her, she made her way to the couch, where Peter was already set up, his arm extended out for her to snuggle under.

The relief was instantaneous. She burrowed into his side, shivering in delight. Peter chuckled.

“What movie would you like, honorary spider?”

Penny giggled. The last time Peter and Penny had hung out with Black Widow, Nat had insisted they be the spider trio. When Penny had pointed out that she had no Spider qualities, the other two had brushed it off, saying she was an honorary spider. Very prestigious, indeed.

“Uh, I think I’m in the mood for Episode IV. I need a comfort movie.”

Peter pulled up A New Hope, and ran his hand through his sister’s hair, gently raking out each curl. Soon, Penny’s head was feeling exceptionally heavy, and she laid it down onto Peter’s shoulder. Her breathing evened out, and then she was blissfully asleep.

***

When Penny woke up, the first thing she was conscious of was the darkness. She’d obviously been asleep for a number of hours. The second thing was pain. Her head, her throat, her eyes. Everything was on fire. The last thing she realized was that she was alone.

“Peter,” she croaked out, her throat chafing. She tried again, putting some more volume into the word. “Peter!”

She was about to panic, but then she saw the note. 

_Penny,_

_You were completely out, and I got a S-M emergency alert. I’ll be back in just a few hours. If you wake up before I get home, I’m sorry. I’ll get back as soon as I can. There’s some Motrin and water on the table for you._

_Love you._

_Peter_

Suddenly, Penny was crying. She couldn’t help it. She was sick, she was hurting, and she was alone. She didn’t blame Peter for leaving, but she just wanted him back. _Needed_ him back. The tears wouldn’t stop, which just made her headache worse, which just made her cry more. It was a ridiculous, vicious cycle. 

Her fevered, mushy brain tried to grasp hold of someone, anyone, who might be able to fulfill the need to be snuggled, cause her blanket and pillow weren’t cutting it. She grabbed her phone and clicked on the first number that came to mind. It rang twice before-

“Hey, sweetheart! How’re you doing?” Tony's voice rang out from the other end of the phone. Penny opened her mouth, but only a sob came out. “Penny. What’s wrong?” He asked sharply, and she heard him suiting up already.

“Don’t feel good,” she managed to get out, her chest continuing to heave. “P-Peter’s on patrol and May’s w-working.”

“Oh, _piccina,”_ he said, sympathy replacing the panic in his voice. “You at home?”

“Yeah. It’s d-dark.”

“I’m on my way. I’ll stay on the line.”

Tony’s voice held the dark at bay until he was knocking on the door. Penny forced herself up to let him in, and Tony was out of his suit and hugging her to his chest as soon as the door was open. He scooped her up, brought her back to the couch, and held her as her sobs and shivers slowly subsided.

“Sorry. I just, I fell asleep snuggling with Peter and when I woke up he was, he was gone.”

“And let me guess. You’re just as clingy as he is when you’re sick?” Tony asked, chuckling slightly. Penny nodded, then smiled as he wrapped the blanket around her and pulled her into his side. “Well, I’m not going anywhere. I’m glad you called me, sweetheart.”

“Thanks,” Penny whispered, her body aching but the need for comfort and contact had finally subsided, making it manageable. 

After a little while, Tony started to move, making Penny whine.

“You need food, piccina. I’m just going to go get you some toast and cocoa.” Penny pouted, but let go of the arm she’d held hostage to keep him there. 

Tony returned shortly with the promised food and some medicine, and Penny gratefully took it all. Once her belly was slightly filled and the medicine took the edge off the ache in her body, she started dozing off again, snuggled tight into Tony’s side.

Penny was just starting to dream about swinging through New York when a noise jolted her awake and made both her and Tony jump three feet into the air.

“Peter,” she gasped, a hand tight to her chest.

“You nearly gave us a heart attack, kid,” Tony complained.

“Sorry,” Peter said, but his grin negated the apology and Penny rolled her eyes at him. “What are you doing here, Mr. Stark?” 

“Well, Ms. Spider here woke up and you were gone, and apparently she’s just as sticky as you are when she’s sick. So I came to fill in.” 

Peter tapped the spider emblem and his suit fell away. He threw it over a chair, and then squished himself onto the couch on the other side of Tony.

“I gotta get in on the cuddle action!” 

“Geez, you two are a pair,” Tony griped playfully, and then yelped as Peter dug an elbow into his side in retaliation. “Watch it, underoos.”

“Oh, you love me,” Peter giggled, and Tony simply wrapped his arms around his kids in response, pulling them closer.

Eventually, they decided to order soup and watch Episode V, and soon Tony was trapped between two sleeping, snoring spider babies. (He’ll never admit that he took about 27 photos and texted both Pepper and Rhodey to gush about their cuteness.)

May came home just as the movie was ending, and he looked up, hopeful that she would help him get out of his predicament. As much as he loved being snuggled up with the Parker twins (gosh, he really was going soft) he couldn’t feel his arm and really needed to stretch his leg. But May took one look, snapped a picture, and laughed.

“Nope. Sorry. You won’t be leaving for another two days. Get comfortable,” she said, heading into the kitchen.

“That’s not funny, May,” he called. “MAY!”

All he got in response was a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudo and comment! I adore each and every one. Waking up and checking my email and seeing the kudos and comments literally is the highlight of my day!


End file.
